Chrono Diabolus
Chrono Diabolus (クロノ ヂアボルス, Kurono Diaborusu) is the founder and leader of the Hallow Crew, a group of criminals from Sincla City. He also owns the Hallow Casino and is currently being hunted by Illuto Dawnbreaker. Appearance Chrono is a young man with black hair that hangs over his forehead in two short side bangs on both sides of his face. He has brown eyes and wears a black suit with also black shoes and tie, and a white dress shirt under everything. Personality Chrono normally appears as a very calm, polite and charismatic young man. He is a natural born leader and also very intelligent and responsible, being capable of administrating the Hallow Crew mostly by himself. Despite being a thief and murderer, Chrono does not take pleasure in anything he does, especially killing, and only does it "when it is convenient the Hallow Crew", as he himself says. However, he is shown to enjoy stealing things to some extent, either to keep or sell them. He is shown to have some morals, as he does not kill unless he feels like he needs to, he keeps anyone under 18 years old to come inside the casino and refuses to hurt children. Chrono also shows sympathy towards anyone he meets, being extremely respectful and courteous, a behavior that is normally considered an act, but is indeed sincere. Apparently, he doesn't fear his own death, and when on missions, doesn't seem to value his own life much. His top priorities are always the life and well-being of the other members of the Hallow Crew, as he cares deeply for them. This aspect of his is what keeps the whole group together and makes them so loyal to him. The president of Sahiro Republic seems to be friends with Chrono, often attending his casino and considering him the most well-mannered man he ever met. It's unknown if the president knows about his true identity or not. Chrono's personality is what draws people to him, and is what has made him so successful. As he normally treats (most) friends and foes the same way, his respect is often misunderstood as taunting or patronizing by his enemies. He, however, doesn't get upset by this, and instead, finds it amusing. His rather "innocent and gentle" demeanor can make people think he is an easy target, but Chrono is a really intelligent strategist: while he treats everyone generously, he also pays attention to details and never really trusts other people that aren't the Hallow Crew, making it almost impossible to catch him off guard. Background Very little is known about Chrono's past. It's known that he was born in Greiv City, a very poor criminal city in the coast of Sahiro Republic. Due to his origins, he was extremely poor and never got a chance to go to school. His only family was his father, who was mostly drunk or absent, and died when he was very young. At some point in time, probably when he was a teenager, he decided to form a group, and after all the members joined, named it the Hallow Crew. They moved to Sincla City and started administering the Hallow Casino. Plot Equipment Knife: Chrono is sometimes seen sporting a large knife. It is very sharp, and when going to serious missions, he soaks the blade with poison to increase his chance of killing/injuring. Scissors: '''Chrono keeps a pair of scissors in the inside pockets of his suit. They are made of metal with also metallic handles. They are extremely sharp and the tips are soaked in powerful toxins, just like his knife. '''Gun: Despite not carrying one around and being seen using one very rarely, it is confirmed that Chrono can wield a gun, and is very proficient at using it. Abilities & Powers Chrono is an extraordinary fighter, as noted by many people. The biggest proof of this is the fact that he created and currently leads the Hallow Crew, which is described as the deadliest criminal organization of the whole Sahiro Republic. The team is composed of many strong people, who still respect and follow him, unanimously considering him the strongest of them all. His strength is acknowledged by Gou Wickill, who, however, claims that the main reason for Chrono's success is not in his physical powers, but instead, in his other attributes, such as his ability to stay calm even in danger. Many people do not know the full extent of Chrono's power, as he rarely fights seriously due to not wanting to take part on a fight to death. He normally spares his enemies in missions, only killing them when he feels like he needs to. He can adapt to the use of different types of weaponry. Preternatural Perception: '''Somehow, Chrono has learned to detect people's presences, even when the whole situation is against him. He was able to sense Eiichi Mizuno's bloodlust and not show any surprise and give that out, despite Eiichi not even realizing he had oozed bloodlust. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite not being considered the strongest of the Hallow Crew in raw physical strength, he still managed to be placed on top. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''Regarded as the fastest member of the Hallow Crew, Chrono's speed is far beyond a normal human's. He was able to dodge Luka and Kade's combined attack, get behind them and knock both down effortlessly, and moved so fast it was like he was teleporting. Chrono also has pickpocketing abilities, being able to steal things in people's pockets with movements so fast they wouldn't notice, even in a crowded place. '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Gou Wickill claims that Chrono's biggest strength is his intelligence, calling him a natural-born genius. For years, Chrono was able to administer a volatile group such as the Hallow Crew, and manages not to raise suspicion while also administering the Hallow Casino. He also memorizes information easily. '''Master Strategist: '''He is able to create plans that almost always go perfectly, and when making an strategy, Chrono always creates many of them, considering all the options. This makes it easier for his plans to succeed, as he can adapt to different outcomes easily. Due to being knowledgeable on subjects such as psychology, summed up with being naturally sympathetic and empathetic, Chrono can easily understand a person's behavior and mentality, and use that to "predict" their next moves, which can lead to them thinking he can read minds. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''He is said to be an expert in both offensive and defensive attacks. Very few people have seem the full extent of his abilities, as Chrono almost never fights someone strong with the intent to kill. '''Proficient Weapon Specialist: He is able to adapt and use many types of weapons. The ones he is most skilled in are knives and guns. Nen Chrono is a Specialist. He is considered by all the people who met him and witnessed his abilities as a young prodigy in Nen, and he still has the potential to become even stronger and improve. He is talented in many Nen techniques: his Zetsu is almost perfect, he is able to maintain a state of Ten all the time, he can use Ren and thus, Ken as well, he has knowledge in Gyo, and also knows how to use En. As he often studies more about Nen, Chrono gained knowledge in Vows and Limitations, Conditions, and post-mortem Nen. Ability Binding '(熟練した写本家の調和, ''Harmony Of The Skilled Copyist) '''Type: Specialization This Nen ability allows Chrono to be copy another person's Nen ability, and later, use it as if it were his own. He placed a Condition in this ability that only lets him use the Hatsu one time, and after it, if he wants to use it again, he needs to copy it again. The person whose ability was copied still has access to it, and won't know it was copied (unless Chrono uses it in front of them). But, to be able to copy an ability in the first place, Chrono must fulfill some rules: # He must witness the ability being used with his own eyes and be physically present when that happens (videos and photos will not work). # He must understand at least the basics of the ability and know its Conditions and Activation Requirements. Also, he has to know what Aura Type it uses. # He must know the name of the ability and of its original owner. # He can only steal the ability if it is being used by its original owner. If the ability is somehow stolen, for example, he won't be able to use it even if all the other requirements are fulfilled. # He must achieve all of the above requirements in less than one hour. After copying an ability, Chrono can use it whenever he wants. He can also have more than one ability copied at the same time, which is what he normally does. As mentioned, he can only use it once per copy, and to have access to it again, he must fulfill all the conditions again. To keep track of the abilities he has, Chrono writes them down in a notebook he carries around. Copied Abilities Cloth Wings '(高調波暗殺者の飛翔, ''Harmonic Assassin's Flight) '''Type: Conjuration With this ability, the user can conjure a big gray cloth that allows them to fly or glide on the sky. The original owner of this ability and how Chrono obtained it is unknown. Blue Fire '(地獄の暗い炎, ''Dark Flames of Hell) '''Type: Transmutation The user transmutes their aura into a burning fire that instantly burns whatever they touch. It can make paper turn to ashes in one second and maybe even less, and burn through flesh with little to no difficulty. The original owner of this ability and how Chrono obtained it is unknown. Trivia * Chrono's name comes from Chronos, the Greek god of time. His alias, Aeon, is an alternate name for the god. * His surname, Diabolus, comes from Latin, meaning "Devil". An alternate writing of it would be "Diabulus". * Chrono's hobby is reading books of any kind. * Ms. Writing Wooman (aka Anna) said that when she was creating Chrono, she considered practically all sexualities there are out there for him. However, currently, Chrono is confirmed as asexual , and is not currently looking for a partner, as his only interest is managing the Hallow Crew and Casino. ** At first, Chrono's personality was slightly different, as Ms. Writing Wooman planned to make him more of a "charming guy, a bit of a womanizer", in her words. Because of this, he was planned to be friends with benefits with one or some of the girls in the Crew. This version, where Chrono was either heterosexual or bisexual, however, was scrapped. ** Another idea that Ms. Writing Wooman had was to make Chrono demisexual (attracted only to people whom he has formed a strong bond with, regardless of gender or anything else). In this idea, he would probably still be friends with benefits or have a relationship with someone in the Crew, as they are the closest people he has. Category:Male Characters Category:Specialists Category:Hallow Crew Category:Hallow Casino Category:Wanted Criminals